It is studied that a polymerized film, e.g., a high-molecular thin film represented by a polyimide thin film, is used as an interlayer insulating film of a semiconductor integrated circuit device or a liquid crystal alignment film of a flat panel display, e.g., a liquid crystal display device.
The high-molecular thin film is formed by using a deposition polymerization method which evaporates a raw material monomer dissolved in a solvent, deposits the evaporated raw material monomer on a surface of a target object, and performs a polymerization reaction on the surface of the target object, and the like. According to the deposition polymerization method, a polymerized film may be formed by using a film forming apparatus which is a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus.
Further, in order to enhance adhesion onto a target surface of the formed polymerized film, e.g., a polyimide film, a surface treatment on the target surface is performed by an adhesion promoting agent such as a silane coupling agent before forming a polymerized film.
According to the foregoing deposition polymerization method, it is possible to enhance adhesion between the polymerized film and the target surface because the target surface is surface-treated by the adhesion promoting agent before forming the polymerized film.
A film forming temperature of a polymerized film is approximately 200 degrees C., but it has been recently further required to lower the film forming temperature of the polymerized film.
However, it has newly been known that if the film forming temperature of the polymerized film is lowered to below 200 degrees C., the adhesion between the polymerized film and the target surface is degraded even though surface treatment is performed with the adhesion promoting agent.